


After class

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur accidentally reveals that he had taken a glance or two at Merlin’s body





	After class

“I’ve been checking you out!” Arthur almost spat out and then froze. He hadn’t meant to just say it. This was awkward. He blushed slightly and continued, a lot lower. “I’ve been checking you out, okay?”

Merlin, who still was in nothing but an old white towel, his wet hair dripping onto his shoulders and the droplets making their way down his chest, stared at him. “You…you did?”

Arthur scratched at his neck. “Yeah.” 

“W…why?”

Obviously, Merlin was too shocked by this revelation to think about covering up, which he would most likely would have done under other circumstances. 

“Why?” Arthur laughed nervously. “’cause you’re fucking hot.” There, he said it. Merlin made his blood boil ever since he had transferred to school and since Merlin made a habit out of hiding inside baggy clothes and ridiculous beanies, Arthur had taken any chance he got to ogle him in the locker rooms. That was when he had noticed the tattoo on Merlin’s hip and mentioned it without thinking first after everyone else had already left after PE. 

Now it was Merlin’s turn to blush. “I’m not. And the tattoo…”

Without even really noticing it himself, Arthur had stepped close. “Forget the tattoo…” He leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
